Forgotten War
The Forgotten War is a conflict which occurred in Mobius' ancient history between the Echidnas and Order of Ixis. The war was a result of the magic cult's attempt at world domination. Despite the Order's Ixis Magicks which allowed them to harness the elements of nature, the highly advanced technology of Albion proved too powerful, eventually resulting in the noble Albion Knights of Aurora crushing the Order of Ixis once and for all. History Rise of Mammoth Mogul During the Coming of the Chaos Emeralds, one of the many magical Chaos Emeralds descending from the sky struck the Mobian who would become Mammoth Mogul. The Chaos Emerald, now imbedded in Mogul's chest, granted him immortal life and a vast amount of power. He was briefly able to become ruler of the small, primitive populations on Mobius. Still ignorant of the potential he had however, the Mobians eventually grew tired of his leadership and easily dethroned him when he was roughly 100 years old. After roughly 2 centuries had passed since his dethroning, Mogul was able to learn the fundamentals of the powers provided by the Chaos Emerald within him. His magical abilities inspired others to join him, who eventually learned the Ixis Magicks from Mogul himself. With a new group of followers including the Four Elite, among which was Ixis Vale, Mogul formed the Order of Ixis, and would attempt to retake his place as ruler of Mobius. Albion's Development Unlike the other Mobian species on the planet, the Echidnas were developing at an exponential rate. Having settled into their colony of Albion, the Echidnas quickly developed new sciences, technologies and weapons. By the time of the Forgotten War, the Echidnas had developed firearms. The Forgotten War As the Order of Ixis attempted to dominate the planet, the far-more technologically advanced Echidnas of Albion opposed the their rule, beginning the Forgotten War. Initially the Albion Knights were losing the war due to the Order's superior strategies. They countered this by abandoning their valor in exchange for better results in the war by committing crimes against nature and disregarding the safety of innocent bystanders. This included the actions of a rogue group in Downunda who mutated the Tasmanian Devils into a bestial race of trackers, as well as possibly creating the Mutates, monsters who fought on both sides of the conflict. The most powerful threat, however, came in the form of a second Enerjak, whose power and uncontrollable nature were such that both sides had to call a temporary truce to defeat the common enemy. After this the Knights managed to gain the upper hand, and by the end of the conflict they came out triumphant, obliterating all but a few members of the Order of Ixis and its leader. This set back Mogul's plans for domination for several millenia, and allowed the other societies on Mobius to flourish and develop freely. The name of the conflict came from the fact that the devastation wrought by the two sides destroyed most of the written records from this period. It also greatly affected other developing communities on Mobius, most notably the Tasmanian Devils. Trivia *The time the Forgotten War took place is based on the similar appearance of Mammoth Mogul at 300 years of age in the Mecha Madness Special and his appearance in StH #163 when he is retelling of the final battle of the Forgotten War. *It seems likely that this was only one of numerous wars that took place around this period when record keeping was poor. Evidence points towards the lack of any known mention about Mutates during the Albion/Ixis conflict even though some historians are certain they were products of such altercations. The fact that a serpent Mutate was seen guarding the Lost Temple of Shazamazon suggests that other civilizations at that time were engaged in their own battles and may have bred such creatures for combat. Category:Conflicts Category:Villainous Events